


Jeremy Heere is a He Him Lesbian

by yuckys



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, he him lesbian, he him lesbians, ill add more, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckys/pseuds/yuckys
Summary: After Dustin Kropp comes out as a He Him lesbian, Jeremy is hit with the realization that he wants to be special! See his majestic transition from a cis bi boy to a mockery of lesbians in general.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids this is a sorta sequel to simon spier is a he him lesbian (something i don't really wanna write anymore) so i decided to make a fic for my favorite interest and least favorite fandom :) hope u enjoy this gang 
> 
> also ur girl got suspended but im back now and im taking hoes with me

i was just chilling, listening to weezer or something when i got a text from my gc! 

 

jenna: oh my god. dustin kropp just came out as a he him lesbian. im so proud of him im actually tearing up. he him lesbians r so oppressed in this society i

chloe: shut the fuck up jenna 

jenna: im exposing u. i thought u were a good person but everyday u prove to me that you haven't changed. 

rich: 🙄🙄🙄🙄

 

i turned my phone off. all of them r on crack cocaine. anyways he him lesbian? that's just a straight guy that calls themselves a lesbian to be special right? i can do that :)

*puts on eboy makeup*

im ready for school! time to show them who's boss....

 

*the next day*

i walk up to school in my glitter converse and crop top that shows off my beautiful boney body. everyone is gasping, in absolute awe. i walk up 2 my locker which is beside rich! can't wait for rich to cum his pants when he sees me!!

"hey rich!" i say as i open up me locker. 

rich turns to me with a disgusted look on his face, "boy you think you funny but look at ya hairline be looking like the macdondald symble."

what did this bitch just say???!?!?!?!


	2. jenna makes an entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jenna pisses her pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love jenna but y'all like to use her as some weird ass mogai supporter

im looking at rich in shock omg how dare he 

"listen here u S L U T i can do what i want!!" I scream at him. Ugly bi trash

Rich still talking about some macdondald symble but im blocking it out bc my HAIRLINE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THE MCDONALD'S SYMBOL 😡 😡 😡 

i hear someone walking up behind me.. maybe it's a local lesbian ready to ravage my sexy boney body!!

"RICH. GORANSKI. !!!!" screams the voice of... omg JENNA ROLAN 😱 😱 😱??!? 

"just say U HATE BUTCH AND GNC LESBIANS AND LEAVE!!!!!!!" Jenna Rolan yells at the blonde bitches face.. 

rich looks down... defeated... edgy... but he lifts his head and stares at jenna with his edgy anime bakugou eye.. ,, "shut up lardo. fat ass roach always tryna act like she somebody's friend but nobody likes u other than christine and even then she's cheating on u with Madeline... i mean.. Whoops :)!!!"

Jenna is shocked.. she starts crying and then.. Pee. Her pants r stained..she pissed on the damn floor.. What the hell?

she runs away crying, breaking the floor with her fat ass shoes. 

i turn to the edgy blonde boy.. "oowo... I..-" I whispered... 

"Shut the fuck up HEERE! GO HOME BEFORE U GET KICKED UP BY A CHILD TRAFFICKING VAN OR SOMETHING. DUMB ASS BITVH.!!! " He kicks my legs for extra measure.. 

I guess I should't be coming to sch00l naked.. half naked.. whatever. im just going to walk home and think about my life.. maybe I should call Michael 

 

🚶 he has airpods in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g g g gg... zzzz


	3. let's play family feud!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake and his friends play a game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to answer some questions ! yes i hate he him lesbians y'all r so stupid inherently.. Also acearo people r annoying so ill write maybe a fic or a chapter in here about a turbo virgin

i turn on my weird off-brand phone and call michael. im staring at his 9 inch dick while i wait for him 2 pick up. (he sent me nudes awhile ago)

i hear his smexy husky voice, "hewwo owo?"

"hey mikey! im walking home right now!"

"Wait What? it's like.... 8:37? Why?"

"rich said I look like a hoe so :("

"W- OK bye jer.."

nani? He just hung up on me? ugh. Hate this new life. He him lesbians are oppressed 🙄

i want home and replaced my crop top with a crop that but smaller! to finish it off i put a black and white flannel on! Lesbian look uwu

gyms my?? Current period? when I get there so I walk to the basketball court to find Michael 

"hey FAG!!!!!!"

"OOWOWOW9WOWO?? WHAT!!? WHO SAID THAT!?!", I screamed!! My sjw bloodline is raging 😡😡😡😡

"me. Idiot." said The voice of a big stronk blonde blue eyed uwu jock. rich and Austin were behind him

"RAPE!!! RAPE!!!" i screamed 

Jake walked towards me and grabbed my arm, "shut up fag! Like we'll want to fuck you! Fucking nasty!"

he picked me up and I oh no hit the ground. Epic OOF. 

Austin crouched down in front of me.. "let's play a game!!"

"A SEX GAME?!?" I yelped

"no you fucking moron!! ugh.. why do people like u always think someone wants to fuck them.. ugly ass.. " growled the small roach 

Jake did a beautiful magical girl spin and yelled "let's play... smear the queer!! Austin get me a ball. plwease. "

Austin returned with this weird titty ball that was almost deflated.. 

"aust!? What is this?"

"Jake it was the only ball left :("

"fine whatever!!! not like the ball matters.. Anyways. The rules are.. U get the ball, " he placed it in my small sweaty hands.. "and we chase u. get it?!"

OK wig i ran around the basketball court as fast I could.. But I'm a twig so I fell. Jake auT n and rich pounced on n me and Began beatijg this fuck out of me

Then they left. 

As I limped back to the gym I did not notice fat ass Jenna rolan recording that entire thnhing.

 

🐤👛 making my way down town..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this all on paper so i had to transfer.. cliffhanger 💇💇💅💅


	4. (***)***-****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael gets emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short

what. the. freak. my crush is now a girl? or a guy?? what? im not bi! im gay bro im only for dudes with big veiny meaty rods! (lol totally turned down that tranny named spencer).

i wish jeremy would understand im just into gay males! (with big gigantic dicks) not whatever the hell genderfluid nonbinary genderfuck is!

i just want a nice simple guy (with a ginormous cock) is all! but no. the awkward sweaty weirdo pervert of my dreams looks like james charles! what god did i anger to cause this?! as i sat in my bathroom chanting this entire monologue i heard my love live ring tone from the other room. 

rich: hey. tell ur boyfriend to take that (halsey voice) hot tranny mess make up off.

oh it's rich.. i don't remember having his number named in my phone..

my name is michael mell am looking 4 hot old sugar daddy: when did u get my number

rich: jake 

my name is michael mell am looking 4 hot old sugar daddy: how did jake get my number ??

rich: i mean it's written all over the boys locker room and bathroom 

FUCK! UGH. CONNOR MURPHY. my blowjobs are not second rate! just ask the freshman math teacher!

my name is michael mell am looking 4 hot old sugar daddy: um.. whatever. i already asked him to take that trash off

rich: guess i have to take matters into my own hands..

my name is michael mell am looking 4 hot old sugar daddy: what

my name is michael mell am looking 4 hot old sugar daddy: ok

i am worried for my little horny boy... 

 

🐣 my sperm is yellow what this mean

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger!!! i was bored..


End file.
